


Estamos do seu lado

by AltenVantas



Series: Um Conto de dois mundos [5]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Almost sexy, Boys Kissing, Multi, Rhage is bissexual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: Blay consegue mais algumas respostas, além de descobrir que o seu treinador está tão afim dele quanto ele está dele, sem contar um convite revelador e até certo ponto, inesperado.





	Estamos do seu lado

Como sempre Rhage era um Deus, não só em sua beleza bruta e máscula, quase dolorosa de se ver como também na maneira eficiente com que se defendia de suas tentativas de acertá-lo. Não importava o que fazia ou como fazia, sempre errava ou ele defendia com algum tipo de manobra que não conseguia pensar de inicio. Mas estava aprendendo, havia dois dias que dança com Phurry ou Z., descobrindo que os irmãos era bem parecidos em algumas coisas – como na paciência para explicá-lo quando errava ou em como tentava lhe dizer sem quebrar o seu juramente sobre o mundo em que estava entrando – e bem diferentes em outras – Z. gostava de demonstrar com ações ao invés de palavras enquanto Phurry não parecia de se importar em falar as coisas que não entendia – por via-se ficando mais intimo e mais próximo deles.

Uma vez Bella ficou observando treinar com Z. e as vezes falava o que poderia melhorar, o que poderia fazer para aliviar o seu corpo ou até mesmo como posicionar seus pés, na outra foi Rehvenge que não disse nada, apenas ficou observando o treino com seus olhos lilases e perspicazes. A única vez que se intrometeu, foi quando percebeu que estava perdendo o controle de suas habilidades, ele segurou o seu braço e... Balançou a cabeça, era a primeira vez que havia tido uma ereção desde que saiu do cativeiro. Ficou envergonhado, mas nenhum dos homens pareceu se importar, então decidiu simplesmente seguir em frente. Guardando suas inseguranças.

Deu um passo para trás, desviando de um soco, mas não do chute que ele emplacou logo em seguida, rápido e tão forte que sabia que poderia derrubar uma pequena árvore ou uma pequena barra de ferro. Ainda sim, o chute não parecia doer mais do que os chutes que levava de seu professores de MMA, era algo que lhe deixava curioso. Seu corpo estava diferente, estava melhor, mais rápido e mais eficaz. E sentia que ainda não estava em seu auge, todo dia parecia que alguma coisa diferente acontecia, alguma nova surgia até mesmo seu sexo ficou maior. Era uma mudança inesperada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa, como seria transar com alguém sendo tão grande? Não tinha como saber, ainda era virgem e não só isso, só tinha beijado uma vez.

Usou o gelo para fazer o homem recuar, mesmo percebendo que distâncias não era exatamente sua especialidade, ainda conseguia fazê-lo ser extremamente rápido em curtas distâncias. Rápido o suficiente para fazê-lo recuar, rápido o suficiente para que fosse perigoso caso acertava-o e por isso não conseguia dá mais força aos seus projéteis de gelo, simplesmente via-se muito próximo dele para ficar confortável em machucá-lo. O homem lhe dizia que era uma fraqueza, mas realmente não se importava com isso, ele alguém que vinha crescendo em seu coração e por isso não iria machucá-lo. Ao menos não de propósito.

A porta abriu revelando uma mulher, distraindo-o o suficiente para que o homem emplacasse um golpe em seu maxilar. Fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás, enquanto Rhage lhe sorria de maneira quase cafajeste. Ele se virou enquanto a mulher chegava mais perto, ela tinha cabelos negros e usava uma roupa cinza desprovida de qualquer corte ou silhueta, o que não impedia de deixá-la extremamente linda. Seus passos eram leves e suaves, enquanto sua roupa parecia flutuar enquanto andava, fazendo-o se perguntar se havia alguém que não fosse bonito. Então se lembrou de Mary e sua aparência doentia, mas seus olhos eram muito bonitos, mesmo doente ela ainda irradiava compaixão e empatia. Então sim, todos eles eram muito bonitos.

\- Já está na hora?

Os olhos escuros da mulher se voltaram em sua direção, fixando-se nele como se julga alguma coisa, então se virou para o loiro e seus olhos ficaram levemente suaves. Ela gostava dele? Não seria impossível. Rhage era um homem apaixonante de qualquer forma.

\- Sim, mas posso voltar outra hora se for incomodo.

Rhage não disse nada, ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então ele caminhou para o outro lado secando o seu rosto com uma toalha que estava ali perto, Blay não conseguia deixar de notar como braço dele flexionava. Virou o rosto indo em direção a sua própria toalha, começando a beber da sua garrafa d’água.  Desde que Rehvenge se “alimentou” dele, percebeu que estava voltando a ficar excitado, como se uma comporta fosse aberta. Isso lhe deixava meio desconfortável.

\- Eu prefiro deixar para mais tarde, Blay ainda não passou pela Iniciação, então melhor deixar isso para depois.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça de maneia positiva, enquanto seus olhos negros se fixavam nele, por um momento percebeu certa indiferença. Então seus olhos desceram encarando sua cicatriz como reflexo tampou com sua toalha. A mulher acenou de novo com a cabeça enquanto saíam da sala, seus olhos azuis voltou-se para o homem que estava parado olhando para a porta.

\- Você e ela têm alguma relação?

O homem voltou-se em sua direção, balançando a cabeça de maneira negativa.

\- Eu poderia, nossa tradição diz que tanto os homens quanto as mulheres podem ter relação com mais de uma pessoa. Embora, as mulheres são aconselhadas de deixar os homens separados devido nossa natureza mais controladora. Mas não, eu não tenho qualquer relação com Selena, é apenas profissional.

Acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva, aquilo era legal, dava liberdade para as pessoas e diminuía a chance de traição ou corações partidos. Secou o seu rosto enquanto o homem sentava ao seu lado, pode sentir o calor irradiar pelo corpo dele como ondas de calor, despertando o seu corpo, fazendo-o ir para o lado levemente. Ele lhe sorriu, enquanto retirava a garrafa de água de suas mãos, sentiu leves ondas de choque percorrendo o seu corpo.

\- Enquanto a gays e lésbicas? Como fica?

Rhage bebeu da água, Blay abaixou o rosto olhando para o chão, branco e limpo como toda a mansão. Limpa no caso, o salão principal havia uma grande macieira que dava um ar ainda mais magnânimo a mansão, a voz do homem soou terrivelmente perto, fazendo-o virar-se para ele. Seus olhos elétricos queimando-o por dentro.

\- Não temos qualquer problema com isso, ao menos entre nós que somos guerreiros, o resto da raça é um pouco diferente. Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso é um de nós, muito mais do que é um deles.

Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo sentir ainda mais esse choque que percorria o seu corpo, animando o seu sexo. Sentiu o seu fôlego preso em sua garganta, mas o homem não retirou sua mão, na verdade ele chegou mais perto dele.

\- Rehvenge me contou que ele se alimentou se sua energia e isso destravaram algumas coisas que estavam pressionados o seu corpo.

Virou o rosto vendo os olhos azuis do homem lhe queimando como fogo, sem conseguir resistir, levantou-se indo para o meio da sala. Estendeu a mão e viu que não havia gelo ali, mesmo com o seu descontrole sexual.

\- Não se preocupe, de alguma forma que nós não entendemos completamente, nossas habilidades não se manifesta quando estamos excitados. Talvez para não machucar nossos companheiros e companheiras.

Ergueu os olhos vendo-o sentado de maneira mais confortável na cadeira e mesmo assim parecia uma pessoa vinda da Grécia antiga, para fazer-lhe sofrer com sua própria sexualidade. Respirou de maneira lenta, colocando seus pensamentos em ordem.

\- Por que você está me contando isso? Até Phurry e Zsadist também me contaram coisas sobre como tudo por aqui funciona. Por que agora?

Rhage cruzou os braços enquanto suas expressões ficaram tempestuosas, se pudesse arriscar, ele seria filho de Zeus ou Thor ou Odin. Qualquer divindade que controle os raios e os trovões, deixando-o perigosamente belo.

\- Vishius não quer fazer o seu trabalho, por isso nós fizemos uma reunião e decidimos, que apesar de não podermos lhe explicar coisas essências existem outras que você pode saber. Principalmente depois de ter enfrentado os Redutores. Nosso líder, Wrath, não ficou nenhum pouco feliz com isso, mas acabou acatando a nossa decisão.

Acenou com a cabeça enquanto chegava mais perto e sentava-se na frente dele, cruzando as penas, o homem lhe encarava com alguma coisa que não conseguia entender e não sabia se realmente queria. Por isso perguntou o que estava lhe deixando curioso desde o começo.

\- Por que Vishius está me evitando tanto?

As expressões do homem caíram um pouco, enquanto ele coçou a cabeça de forma quase frustrada, mas havia também raiva. Havia muita raiva nele, embora contida, embora controlada. Ficava feliz por ser amigo dele. Por tê-lo ao seu lado. Ele se levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado, como sempre a eletricidade entre eles preencheu o espaço ao lado dele.

\- Ele se sente culpado por tudo o que ocorreu com você e por mais genial que ele seja, é péssimo com seus próprios sentimentos. O problema é que a cada momento que ele não faz o trabalho dele, atrapalha todo nosso trabalho. De qualquer forma, o problema é muito mais com ele mesmo do que com você e Mary, assim como Butch estão trabalhando para ajudá-lo, mas até lá somos sós nós dois.     

Acenou com a cabeça sem saber como se sentir com aquela situação, realmente ficava feliz por não ter que lidar com o homem, não sabia como reagiria ao encontrá-lo, mas queria sentia falta dele. Sentia falta de falar com ele. A mão de Rhage foi até sua perna, a eletricidade do contato o fez se virar na direção dele, seus olhos azuis brilhando com algo que não sabia dizer o que era.

\- Eu conversei com Mary e decidimos que, se você quiser, não existe qualquer problema se você quiser se juntar a nós na cama.

Ficou sem saber o que responder para o homem, chegou mais perto, o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dele. Que de alguma forma, mesmo todo suado e sujo pelo treino dele, era bom. Algo como flores de primavera e chuva de verão. Sentiu os lábios dele em seus próprios lábios, enquanto o seu corpo lhe forçava para o chão, sem que realmente pudesse se controlar suas mãos foi até os cabelos dele, sentindo fome de algo que não sabia o que era até aquele momento.

Sentiu como se tivesse sendo preenchido por alguma coisa, alguma coisa que saia pela boca dele, lhe preenchendo como se fosse um saco vazio. Contudo sentia que de alguma forma, ele também se alimentava dele, sentia como o corpo dele, musculoso e pesado, parecia se encaixar nele. Parecia se moldar para ter algo que não sabia que poderia dar. Sentiu o sexo dele roçando no seu, sentiu o seu corpo querendo mais e mais dele.

A mão calejada dele, assim como de Z e de Phurry, navegava pelo seu corpo como se todo o torque não fosse o suficiente. Sentiu a mão dele indo até o seu sexo, por dentro de sua calça, sentiu-o abaixando e seu corpo travou.

Sentiu sua respiração subir e descer sentiu quando o seu corpo simplesmente travou, não queria. Simplesmente não quando finalmente estava tendo um pouco de prazer, quando achava que finalmente estava tendo um pouco de prazer, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Simplesmente o seu corpo não sabia a diferença, não sabia que não era Oliver segurando o seu sexo enquanto passava a faca na base dele, abrindo-o em dois. Não sabia que não era Xavier virando-o de costas para... Para dar vazão ao seu sexo nojento, a suas vontades corruptas.  Percebeu o gelo saindo do seu controle, não queria machucar o homem, não agora, nem nunca. Sem perceber empurrou para que ele saísse de cima e levantou-se, pronto para correr, quando percebeu a mão dele lhe segurando.

\- Se você não pode fugir sempre, Blay, você precisa aprender a controlar quando suas emoções saírem do controle. Você é mais forte do que as suas lembranças.

Percebeu quando a mão dele começou a congelar, lembrando de quando quebrou o peito de Xavier, abrindo um buraco onde deveria estar o seu peito. Havia o atacado primeiro porque foi quem entrou na sua frente, mas depois percebeu que teria feito a mesma coisa se não fosse isso. Ele havia sido sujo, Oliver queria lhe dissecar, Xavier queria lhe abusar. Ergueu os olhos encarando aqueles olhos azuis elétricos, totalmente diferente dos olhos leitosos dos Redutores. A eletricidade percorreu o seu corpo tirando-lhe do estupor.

\- Você não está sozinho, Blay. Eu estou aqui, Mary e Z., Phurry, Bella e até mesmo Rehvenge está do seu lado. Você não precisa passar por isso sozinho, por favor, confia mais em nós.

Acenou com a cabeça, sentindo que o gelo estava começando a diminuir pouco a pouco, enquanto puxava o outro para o abraço. Ele retribuiu, embora não de maneira sexual, de maneira a querer confortá-lo. Sentiu o seu rosto indo em direção ao pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro dele, sentindo a segurança do corpo dele.

\- Eu e Mary estamos aqui para você, muito mais do que só sexo. Como também para todo o resto, nós estamos do seu lado.

Acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva novamente, sem saber como lidar com tudo aquilo, pela primeira vez sentiu como se tivesse se descomprimindo. Suspirou dando um beijo em seus lábios, rápido e doce. Ele sorriu para ele, ficando absolutamente lindo.

\- Eu e Mary, temos a noite do Cinema, você quer vir assistir?

Ergueu a sobrancelha de maneira curiosa.

\- Indo para a rua? Tipo cinema mesmo?

O homem coçou a sua nuca, novamente viu os braços dele se flexionando, nunca iria se acostumar com essa visão. Ele sorriu de lado como se soubesse o que estava olhando e gostava disso.

\- Não, nenhum de nós gosta realmente se socializar com pessoas comuns, por isso o que você chama de cárcere, nós chamamos de vida comum. Tanto que temos nosso próprio cinema pessoal, só marcar com antecedência.

Acenou com a cabeça, suspirando, mas ao menos estava começando a ser incluído no dia a dia da mansão. Mais do que isso, estava sendo incluído em um relacionamento. Não sabia como iria lidar com isso a longo tempo, mas estava disposto a dá uma chance, já que ele estava realmente disposto a incluí-lo.

\- Tudo bem, qual é o filme da semana?

Então o homem lhe sorriu e começou a discorrer sobre como ele e Mary não estava se entendo, pela primeira vez, realmente sentiu-se mais leve. Sem perceber, chegou ainda mais perto, abraçando-o e foi muito bem recebido por aquele toque.


End file.
